Lucky
by violets-are-violet
Summary: Zach and Cammie are happily married. Zach is on a mission. Cammie is stuck at home. It's their fifth anniversary. What will each of them do? -disclaimed. i dont own song or characters-


**Lucky**

**3****rd**** POV- Zach**

Zach gazed up at the mosquito netting of his camp, trying to see through to the stars, wishing Cammie were with him. It would have been their 5th anniversary, but instead the Director had to send him on a mission to Russia; to capture an arms dealer. Simple stupid. Zach had no idea why _he_ had to go, but the Director said it was necessary. He sighed. He missed Cammie.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, baby I'm trying._

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie<strong>

Cammie rolled over, glancing at the grandfather clock standing in the corner of the room. She sighed. It chimed. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve._ Cammie hadn't been able to sleep ever since Zach had left. And as of right now, it was their 5th anniversary, and he wasn't there to share it. Wasn't there to hold her. Wasn't there to kiss her. Fondling the beautiful ring on her left hand, she sighed again, one single tear rolling down her cheek, glistening in the moonlight.

_Boy I hear you, in my dreams_

_I feel you whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me, in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

* * *

><p><strong>Zach<strong>

Zach thought back to when he and Cammie were teens. Kids. Messing around and playing with one another's mind. Zach smiled, reminiscing in the memory of their first almost kiss and their first _real_ kiss. When the clouds cleared and Zach finally caught a glance of the stars, he thought, _At least that's something the Director can't take away from me. Memories_.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie<strong>

On the day of their marriage, Cammie hadn't been so sure that Zach was fully committed. To be truthful, she wasn't so sure herself. They were scared. But when she had stepped up to the alter, letting go of her mother's arm, and taking hold of Zach's, the one look in his eyes said it all. _Determination_.

He was prepared to do anything for her, and in that moment she knew the same for him. So letting him go on the day on his mission for Russia, or any mission for that matter, was one of the hardest things she had to do in her life. She knew it was a dangerous thing to love. Especially being a spy. But she knew she couldn't love anything more than she loved Zach.

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

* * *

><p><strong>Zach<strong>

Zach woke up the next day feeling like complete shit. He knew he should be home. Not that he had any control over that. Getting up with a nasty expression on his face, he grabbed a protein bar and stomped outside taking in his surroundings for the fiftieth time in two days.

Grant, who got put on the mission with Zach came out with a rather calm expression, looking at Zach with amusement. He decided to spice it up a bit.

"Jeez man, who shoved a rod up your ass last night?" Grant asked, with a snarky grin on his face.

Not a good idea.

Zach Goode's combat boot went flying at Grant's face, barely giving Grant time to duck. Grant decided to change the way he asked.

"Umm, are you all right man? Seriously."

Zach deadpanned. "It's mine and Cam's anniversary today."

Grant grimaced. He wanted to do a face palm. He couldn't believe he forgot. He wanted to congratulate Zach, being his best friend and all, but today was not the day.

"Aww shit man. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Me too."

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie<strong>

Cammie woke up earlier than usual. Probably from all the noise that she heard coming from the kitchen. Rubbing the sleep and dry tears from her eyes, she sat up and got out of bed. Pulling on some clothes, she tip toed downstairs, senses alert. When she finally got there, what she found astounded her.

"Macey?"

"Oh hey Cam. I see you're finally awake, you know you should probably get an alarm clo-," Cammie cut the babbling Macey McHenry off.

"Wait, what are you doing in my kitchen? And why is there Nutella all over your fingers?" Cammie was so confused, probably due to the fact that there was a missing piece in the household.

Macey grinned. "I was hungry. Oh and I'm in your house to cheer you up. We all know what today is…." She trailed off looking at the floor. Then she looked up, light dancing in her eyes.

"So we're going shopping!"

Mchenry smiled in triumph.

Morgan groaned in misery. She missed Zach.

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

* * *

><p><strong>Zach <strong>

A bullet whirred through the air silently. A thump on the ground as it made its target. Zach spoke to Grant through his comms unit, "Target terminated."

Grant's reply made it to Zach's ear and they each packed their stuff as they met at their specified location. Zach had told the Director it was going to be an easy mission, but _no_.

Zach sighed and then another thought came to his mind. If he could catch he flight fast enough, he might be able to make it home before his and Cammie's anniversary was over.

"Grant hurry up and pack your shit. I want to catch that flight quick." He whispered into his comms.

Grant's chuckle carried through to him. "You're really eager to get laid aren't you?" But Zach could hear the teasing in his voice, and his feet moving faster. He was happy for his friend.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie<strong>

Cammie was constantly worrying; too much to pay attention the clothes that Macey was trying to force at her. _What if he gets shot? What if he gets_ killed? _Oh no…_

Snapping fingers brought her out of her trance.

"Cammie? Are you even paying attention? I said this would be really cute for when Zach gets home." Macey prattled.

_Zach… _

_Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning 'round_

_You hold me right here, right now_

* * *

><p><strong>Zach<strong>

Zach put the familiar key into the lock, turning it. As he opened the door he called, "Cammie?" But there was no answer.

He stepped through the doorway of the house that him and Cam shared for five years that day and looked around. Nothing seemed suspicious, except for a jar of Nutella sitting on the kitchen counter…

Walking over to it, he picked it up and inspected it, dropping his bags to the floor. Sure enough, there were scoop marks of grubby fingers in there. _Cammie was never that disgusting and careless, _Zach thought.

Then he saw it. Laying there on the chair was a scarf. Not one of Cammie's scarf's either. Zach smelled it. Scrunching his nose and putting the scarf back down, he knew immediately who 'kidnapped'Cammie.

The only person that Zach knew who wore the nasty -Zach thought- smelling perfume Chanel 5 was Macey McHenry.

Zach smiled. He had an idea. When Cammie got home, she was going to have one big surprise in store for her.

_I'm lucky I'm in live with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been _

_Lucky to be coming home again_

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie<strong>

"…..black dress, do you like it?" Macey was driving Cammie home, but Cammie was barely registering what she was saying. She peeled her eyes from the window to Macey.

"Er, what?" Macey rolled her eyes. Cammie had been acting like an airhead all day.

"I said, I think Zach will like that black dress, do you like it?" Macey had forced Cammie into wearing the dress on the ride home, which Cammie had no clue why, but it was cute, none the less.

"Uhh yeah sure." They had now pulled up to Cam's house. Stepping out, Cammie thanked Macey for the dress.

"No problem. Oh hey, if you see my scarf in there can you bring it to me Monday? Thanks?" And then she winked and drove off. Leaving Cammie confused.

Cammie walked into the dark house, smelling something delicious from the oven.

_Funny,_ she thought. _I didn't start anything this morning._

She was immediately attacked from behind. When her senses kicked in, she tried flipping the person, but they countered her moves.

"Bex, this is not funny. I am not in the mood." Cammie sighed.

She tried kicking the person. "Seriously! Cut the crap!"

They finally let go and she turned around with a startled gasp.

"Zach?" Her eyes sparkled with tears.

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed were we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

* * *

><p><strong>Zach<strong>

Zach grinned at Cammie's shock. Just to reaction he'd been hoping to get.

Cammie then said, "You're not dead!" And threw her arms around his neck, leaving him to chuckle in amusement.

Zach whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Cammie whispered back, "I love you too."

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh, Ooh_

Zach kissed her cheek and said, "Oh and by the way,"

Cammie looked at him in confusion before he hungrily kissed her. It was long and sweet. Zach pulled back just long enough to say,

"Happy Anniversary Gallagher Girl." Before kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, i probably just wasted a couple minutes of your life, but tell me what you think! REVIEW! :)<strong>


End file.
